Dark Crystal - Drabble un jour, drabble toujours
by DePlumeAPlume
Summary: {Soirées drabble} Recueil des différents drabbles écrits lors des soirées drabble organisées entre amis lecteurs/auteurs. Et quelques drabbles orphelins. 1 drabble- 1 chapitre.
1. Bébé

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série sur ce fandom, que j'ai redécouvert grâce à la série de qualité que Netflix a produite. Je me suis replongée dans cet univers avec délice et mes yeux n'ont pas arrêté de pétiller. J'ai plongé littéralement ! Cette série de drabble sont basés sur la préquel donc, **_**Dark Crystal : le temps de la résistance**_**. Mais je vais regarder à nouveau le film ! Ah, et il se peut que je me suis emballée vu le nombre de mots pour certains… Bonne lecture !**_

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

**Bébé – 102 mots**

* * *

Deet faisait sa tournée des nurlocs comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'elle aperçut un bébé nurloc, elle s'approcha, cueillit une poignée de mousse bleue phosphorescente pour l'offrir à la petite bête. Sauf que… elle n'avait pas vue la petite tache violette tapie dans cette mousse.

Caressant et parlant au bébé animal, elle fut surprise et choquée d'être soudain attaquée par la bestiole, devenue agressive et n'ayant plus qu'une idée en tête : la mordre à tout prix. La gelfing réussit à s'enfuir et retrouva refuge vers l'arbre centenaire. Elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passait dans ses grottes.


	2. Complicité

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

**Complicité – 96 mots**

* * *

Lorsque Rian croisa Deet, avec son optimisme, sa sensibilité et sa belle vision des choses, il fut conquis par cette gelfing hors du commun. Elle savait de quoi il parlait, elle savait la mesure importante de ce qu'il avait découvert. Elle portait aussi des nouvelles dramatiques.

Au fil des jours, des semaines qui suivirent leur rencontre, leur complicité grandissait. Ils n'avaient presque plus besoin de se parler, un simple regard, un simple signe de la tête, et ils se comprenaient aussi facilement que deux âmes sœurs.

Pourtant leurs destins n'étaient peut-être pas si liés que cela.


	3. Equation

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

**Equation – 114 mots**

* * *

Il avait été éjecté du siège à côté de l'Empereur. Le Skekses ne supportait pas d'avoir été évincé par un de ses semblables qui n'avait rien dans la cervelle, qui agissait et qui réfléchissait après, sans penser plus loin que son bec immonde !

Le Chambellan était devant une équation des plus compliquées. Il fallait absolument qu'il regagne les bonnes grâces de l'Empereur, tout en discréditant le Général mais sans que cela lui retombe dessus.

Puis vint la bonne occasion. Il promit la liberté aux deux Gruenaks du Savants s'ils inversaient simplement deux fioles : celle contenant l'essence de Gelfings avec celle contenant du simple lait pailleté… la faiblesse du Général sera sa perte.


	4. Nocturne

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

**Nocturne – 114 mots**

* * *

Deet s'était habituée à la surface, d'être dans une lumière si vive qu'au début, elle avait porté un ruban de tissus pour protéger ses yeux. Oui, elle aimait bien pour finir les couleurs vives de toutes choses de la surface que faisaient ressortir les trois soleils de Thra.

Mais avant tout, elle était une Gelfing nocturne. La nuit lui apportait la nostalgie de ses grottes, de son foyer. Un moment mystérieux, un moment rien qu'à elle. Elle seule pouvait voir aussi bien, apercevoir des détails que la nuit recelait mais que ses compagnons de voyage ignoraient.

Peu importe ! Elle profitait tout simplement de ces instants magiques, en communion avec Thra et son cœur.


	5. Inquiétude

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

**Inquiétude - 127 mots**

* * *

Elle avait trouvé refuge vers l'arbre centenaire. Ses racines puissantes et épaisses plongeaient vers le centre du monde, en créant des spirales entêtantes.

Deet ne put s'empêcher de laisser son inquiétude la gagner. Tant et si bien qu'elle entendit soudain une voix, puissante, douce et comme emplie de sagesse millénaire. L'Arbre lui parlait ! Et lui donnait raison de s'inquiéter. L'obscurcissement devenait de plus en plus présent partout… mais surtout dans les Grottes de Tan.

Ce qu'il lui conseilla lui causa une autre inquiétude : elle devait gagner la surface, prévenir la Grande Maudra de ce qui se passait sous terre pour trouver une solution.

Tout quitter pour une cause qu'elle sentait juste ne lui posait pas de problème, mais laisser sa famille lui brisait le cœur.


	6. Chaussette

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

**Chaussette – 106 mots**

* * *

La Princesse Brea n'en pouvait plus. Reléguée aux basses tâches à cause de son geste – non mais sinon c'était elle qui allait perdre la mémoire quand même, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ! – elle se voyait désignée pour le grand lavage des Podlings… comme ces êtres petits et farceurs pouvaient être sales !

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de laver les pieds de cet enfant de ce peuple, mais rien n'y fit ! Elle se dit qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il porta chaussures et chaussettes, au moins elle n'aurait eu besoin de gratter la saleté de ces extrémités pour le moins répugnantes !


	7. Fléau

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

**Fléau – 91 mots**

* * *

Thra se mourrait. Peu à peu, les marques violettes tirant sur le noir se répandaient partout dans la végétation, partant des Grottes de Tan. Empoisonnant les animaux se nourrissant des mousses et feuilles de la région. Qui à leur tour transmettaient le fléau à d'autres régions en mordant dans les plantes et arbres.

L'obscurcissement gagnait du terrain, se répandait, faisant craindre le pire aux petits peuples qui cohabitaient si étroitement avec l'âme de ce monde : les Gelfings.

Et pourtant source de pouvoir pour des créatures mi-reptiliennes, mi-oiseaux qui visaient l'immortalité.


	8. Regret

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

**Regrets – 104 mots**

* * *

Mère Aughra s'était réveillée de son voyage. Elle l'avait quitté comme à regret. Mais ses regrets vinrent plus fortement quand elle découvrit ce que son monde, celui pour lequel elle était censée être la gardienne, était devenu.

Tout partait à la dérive. Ce qui fut uni était divisé, créant le chaos et la perte de tant de créatures de Thra.

Non elle ne se le pardonnera jamais. Jamais elle n'aurait dû croire les mirages que ces êtres venus de l'espace lui avaient promis. Certes, les étoiles étaient belles et plus qu'intéressantes, mais en délaissant son monde, elle avait perdu le pouvoir de le protéger.


	9. Etoile

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

**Etoile – 115 mots**

* * *

Dans le désert de Cristal, le groupe de Gelfings venu trouver la montagne des Soleils s'était regroupé autour du feu.

Brea pleurait encore sa mère… comment sa sœur avait pu douter un seul instant des paroles de leur mère ? Comment elles en étaient arrivées là ? C'était peut-être de sa faute… si elle n'avait pas tout remué, sa mère ne serait pas morte à l'heure actuelle. Pourtant au fond d'elle, sa cause était juste. Sa mère, en tenant tête aux Skekses lui avait donné raison.

Alors face au ciel qui était constellé de mille et mille étoiles, ils firent un hommage à la Grande Maudra. Elle qui avait rejoint Thra partira grâce au vent…


	10. Lame

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

**Lame – 128 mots**

* * *

Deet fut sauvée du monstre qui essayait de l'attaquer par un petit personnage haut en couleur ! Un Podling habillé de rouge, portant un couvre-chef de la même couleur qui n'avait pas peur de protéger tous ceux qui en auront besoin. En effet, car il voulait devenir paladin ! Aucun Podling ne l'avait été, mais Hup ne perdait pas espoir !

Et pourtant, il avait douté de lui, quand rabroué pour la énième fois, il se senti inutile et jeta sa cuillère !

\- Pas épée ! Ça, cuillère !

Deet lui rappela que malgré qu'il n'avait pas de lame, il l'avait protégée de l'Arathim, défendue face aux quolibets et moqueries du clan des Drenchen, évitée de tomber sur de Gobeurs… Sa cuillère valait bien une épée !

* * *

**_Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	11. Intrigue

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

**Intrigue – 103 mots**

* * *

Céladone était aveuglée par la jalousie qui la rongeait. Elle ne prenait en compte que les mots gentils que sa mère délivrait à la plus jeune, seulement les gestes de tendresses donnés à Brea, sans voir que sa mère aussi l'aimait et la préparait aux futures responsabilités qui reposeront sur ses épaules.

Elle était si aveuglée qu'elle n'avait pas compris – ou n'avait pas voulu voir - l'intrigue des Skekses une fois leur geste mortel accompli. Elle avait préféré accuser sa petite sœur de la mort de la Grande Maudra… préféré porter allégeance aux meurtriers de leur mère que de se rebeller contre eux.


	12. Cristal

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Cristal – 113 mots**

* * *

Il était le tout. Il était la vie. Il était Thra.

Mais il a été abandonné pour des rêves de connaissances. Pour des étoiles et l'espace infini. Pour un observatoire.

Alors il a commencé à souffrir. A se fissurer. Il a tellement perdu de son essence qu'un éclat a été arraché. Détruisant l'unité, séparant ce qui était uni, créant l'obscurcissement.

Mais le Cristal a résonné. Il a vibré. Il a appelé. Il a choisi le porte-parole de son agonie. Tout repose sur les Gelfings.

Et ce qui a été brisé et séparé a pu être réuni.

Il est à nouveau Thra. Il est à nouveau la vie. Il est à nouveau le tout.


	13. Tasse

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Tasse – 109 mots**

* * *

Deet n'était pas bien. L'Obscurantisme avait dévasté son chez elle, dévastant la végétation, les maisons, les familles. Sa famille. Son petit frère. Son petit frère qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle n'avait pu sauver. Mais qui les avait sauvés, elle et Rian. Elle en était persuadée, l'amour qu'ils se portaient dans sa famille avait pu avoir le dessus sur son état obscurci.

Mais maintenant ? Qu'en était-il de son frère ?

Rian lui tendit une tasse fumante d'une tisane, avec dans son regard toute la douceur et la compassion qu'il lui témoignait. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur et lui rappela que pour sauver son frère, ils devaient continuer leur quête.


	14. Champignon

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Champignon – 122 mots**

* * *

Tout était différent dans le pays des Grottan. Déjà, il y faisait sombre, très sombre, cet endroit se trouvant dans des grottes au tréfonds de la terre. Ensuite la végétation y était pauvre mais dans des formes les plus farfelues et surtout, elle était phosphorescente, donnant à ces lieux une dimension presque magique. Les animaux étaient quant à eux repoussants, gigantesques et peu amicaux.

Les champignons qui y poussaient, brillants d'une lueur violacée, avait de drôles de vertus. Deet en offrit un à Rian et ria de le voir s'étonner des couleurs dansantes qu'il découvrit après quelques minutes. Il put par contre ressentir la présence de Thra partout, dans tout son être, y être sensible comme Deet pouvait l'être. Et Thra souffrait.


	15. Cadavre

**_Ce drabble a été fait lors d'une soirée drabble spécial Halloween du même groupe_**** Papotage […]_. Oui j'ai du retard en publication… ;)_**

**_NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

**Cadavre – 120 mots**

* * *

Le Savant n'arrivait pas à trouver comment assembler correctement les membres des tisseuses de soie mortes pour créer cette armée que l'Empereur lui réclamait. Il en était si énervé que quand il découvrit ce qu'avaient fait les Gruenaks, il n'hésita pas. Il passa ses nerfs sur eux. La femme tomba dans le vide et il massacra son compagnon à coups d'outil plus rageurs les uns que les autres.

Le corps ne ressemblait plus à rien, seulement à un amas de chair sanguinolente. L'illumination le frappa à ce moment. Il allait assembler le cadavre de ce Gruenak avec celui d'une tisseuse de soie. Le résultat en serait que plus probant… Le Skekses ricana et se remit au travail, le cœur plus léger.

* * *

**_Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	16. Vase

Vase – DC – 117 mots

Deet et Rian marchaient depuis un moment, essayant de rejoindre les autres au point de rendez-vous. Malheureusement, l'Obscurcissement gagnait du terrain et ils avaient dû faire un très grand détour qui les avait amenés dans des marécages lugubres.

Un pas de travers, et ce n'était plus de la vase mais des sables mouvants ou des puits d'eaux insalubres qui vous engloutissaient. Alors péniblement, avec une très grande précaution, les deux amis avançaient, Deet en tête. Avec sa sensibilité de Thra, elle était la plus douée pour trouver le bon chemin.

Après quelques heures à patauger dans cette boue, ils atteignirent enfin la terre ferme, soulagés de s'en être sorti. Une étreinte scella cette joie pour cette victoire.


	17. Sommeil

Sommeil – DC – 89 mots

Les Skekses avaient voulu frapper fort. Le sceptre de l'Empereur contenait beaucoup de l'essence de l'Obscurcissement. Tous ces Gelfings à portée de main ! Il fallait en profiter.

Deet avait agi par instinct. Elle se savait dotée du pouvoir et du savoir de l'Arbre sage des grottes de Tan. Elle se mit entre ses amis et ses ennemis et renvoya l'obscurcissement aux expéditeurs.

Mais son corps et son esprit en absorbèrent également. Elle changea, devenant plus sombre, plus silencieuse, plus endormie. Comme si un sommeil malsain s'était emparé d'elle.


End file.
